


In Manum

by nefertiti1052



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan and Phil’s historically accurate wedding in ancient Rome.





	In Manum

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Valentine's day Phandom ficfest but i was a lazy little shit and only posted on tumblr at the time.
> 
> Thanks to @artlessdynamite on tumblr for beta reading and being an amazing friend!! If you are interested in sources and what the Latin words mean and gay relationships in Rome follow this link: https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/170888389476/in-manum-apex

It was a hot summer day in Rome in the house of a patrician family where a shy boy was pondering his fate.

 

It was the day prior to his wedding, Dan was breathing deeply, trying to do what he knew was customary. He needed to give away his childhood toys and his protective necklace, as a symbol of him entering adulthood and being ready to get married.

 

He was eager to finally get married to his boyfriend. Who he met many years ago and became childhood friends.

 

Their parents had arranged their engagement as soon as Dan was born; being engaged to Phil was all he ever knew. He never thought about marrying someone else, not only because it was not allowed, but because he didn’t think there would be anyone more perfect for him than Phil. He knew that Phil would treat him with respect and care for the entirety of their lives.

 

He would have asked his father to set a nearer date but this was actually the first auspicious day after his birthday and being of age was a requirement for the wedding to be legal.

 

His mother, Hortensia, found Dan lost in thought, sitting on his bed with his childhood doll in his hand.

 

“Have you finished? Dan, we really need to give them away. It’s the way it has always been”.

 

“I know, mother, traditio is the most important element of my wedding. I want my new home to be blessed, I just find it difficult to give this away”, he said hugging the wooden soldier his father had made him for his 6th birthday.

 

“We have raised you well; your wedding will be blessed by our ancestors and Phil’s too. You will be a part of his family from now on” she said caressing his long brown curls.

 

“I can’t wait for us to start our family” he smiled softly. “Will you come with me to give my things to the lares?”

 

“Of course, child; let’s go” she smiled.

 

***

 

Later that day, Dan changed into his outfit; a long white tunic he had made with new sandals, which symbolizes his purity. His hair divided into 6 long braids, tied with wool, and covered with his yellow flammeum. A crown made of leaves and flowers was the last piece required for his nubere.

 

Dan woke up at sunrise to make sure all the windows and doors of his house were decorated with branches, leaves and flowers for the occasion.

 

Everything looked perfect and the meal was ready; he waited patiently with his entire family for what he knew would be the best moment of his life.

 

There was noise at the door, Phil entered Dan’s house, followed closely by his friends and father. After one of the elderly married women clasped the hands of the bride and groom, they all sat at the table and enjoyed their meal talking amicably.

 

***

 

When the sun started to set, Phil decided that it was time for the deductio.

 

“I have come for my intended, release him now under my care or suffer the consequences!” he shouted.

 

Dan’s family started to shout, his mother hugged him trying to protect him, she didn’t want to lose her only child.

 

Suddenly, Dan felt nervous, it was time. Phil was really going to take him away from his family.

 

“Never! This is our child, we will not give him to you!” shouted Dan’s Pater, Cornelious. His voice boomed inside the house.

 

Phil struggled with Dan’s family until he was able to take him and start walking the path to Phil’s house following a child with a torch who was leading the way.

 

Dan’s family was following behind them, crying and screaming for the goddess Thalasse to bless the young couple.

 

Phil, had to walk faster to get there before his sponsalis and receive him. When Dan arrived at Phil’s house, they marked the door with oils for protection. Then, Phil gently picked Dan up and crossed the threshold being careful not to step on it or let Dan’s feet touch the ground as this was of great importance for their future happiness.

 

Once inside, Phil set him on the floor and hugged him, he took his hands and asked him sweetly, “What do you think of our new home, my love?”.

 

“Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia, I love it, thank you” smiled Dan.

 

Dan knew both of their families would be arriving soon to give their congratulations. By having done this ritual, Dan was a part of Phil’s family and he was under his care. He would never be a pater himself but that was of no importance, he knew his spouse would be everything he could wish for and more.

 

Phil caressed his cheek and kissed his lips softly for the first time. They would be happy in this house, they would adopt children and they would work hard to give them a good life.

 

“Ubi tu Gaia, ego Gaius”

 

***

 

Dan woke up with a smile, hugging his covers until he realized someone was talking to him.

 

“Dan! it’s almost noon! get up! you asked me not to let you sleep so late again!”, called Phil from the kitchen.

 

“Fuck off!” he shouted, still trying to grasp on reality.

 

“I made breakfast!”, said Phil in a sing-song

 

“Ugh, coming!” he kicked the covers and left the bed.

 

***

 

Half an hour and an anime episode later, Dan was still trying to come to terms with his dream. He blamed his time in law school for that bloody mess.

 

“Dan, you are awfully quiet, what’s wrong?”

 

“I had the most bizarre dream in the history of dreams”, he said thoughtfully.

 

“What was it about?”

 

“I got married in ancient Rome. My family was there, but it was not actually my family, my friends were there, it was weird. Oh, and I was the bride, a pretend-kidnap bride! it was one of the ways you could get married. I must have remembered about it from studying the primitive Roman laws”

 

Phil laughed at the mental images he was having “Was I there?”

 

“Erm, yeah, of course, you were one of my friends”

 

“Who was your husband?”

 

“Some filthy rich guy! I wish that part was true though” smiled Dan.

 

“Golddigger!”

 

Dan put his hand on his chest “Excuse you, I would never!”, said Dan pretending to be offended.

 

Phil tickled him mercilessly; they both laughed like children until their tummies hurt.

 

Phil stopped laughing, suddenly remembering something, “Hey Dan?”

 

Dan sighed “Hmmm?”

 

Phil kissed him gently “Happy Valentine’s Day”.

 

Dan blushed so hard he thought he was going to faint. He licked his lips softly, looking at the calendar on the coffee table.

 

“Oh, yeah, Happy Valentine’s”, he said absentmindedly.

 

“Would you go out to dinner with me today? I made reservations” said Phil looking unsure of himself.

 

“Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia”, he smiled cupping Phil’s cheek and kissing him once more.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is not my best work, i'm still evolving as a writer, check out "To flourish" here or on my writing tumblr @succubusphan.


End file.
